The present disclosure relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and a multilayer ceramic capacitor including the same.
As a ceramic electronic component, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a component in mobile communications devices such as computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
In general, such a multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by forming a layer of paste for an internal electrode on a layer of paste for a dielectric layer using a sheet formation method, a printing method, or the like, stacking the layers thereof, cutting the stacked layers into individual chips and sintering the chips.
According to the related art, as a dielectric material used in a multilayer ceramic capacitor, or the like, a barium titanate (BaTiO3) based dielectric material has been used.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitors, short circuit defects in addition to reduced levels of reliability and high-temperature breakdown voltage characteristics are emerging as significant problems.